


Astarte Descends

by Doadude



Series: J & N: Power Couple of the Phantom Thieves [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doadude/pseuds/Doadude
Summary: Although they only have one month together, they're going to make the most of it before Akira heads back home. Odd chapters are fluff and even chapters are NSFW.





	Astarte Descends

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make sure that this was good, so here you go. More chapters are written, so be ready for new chapters every Thursday and Sunday.

”Good evening!” Haru greeted Sojiro, Morgana, and Akira as she entered Leblanc. Finally having Akira back, Sojiro had given Haru the day off to catch up on sleep. “Ah, the store is still…”

”Ohhh! You should have just told me! I forgot it was Valentine’s Day,” Sojiro laughed. “Here, I’ll leave the store to you. I’ll give you guys the day off tomorrow, too. I’m sorry for cutting into your alone time.” 

”It’s okay, I only just woke up, anyways,” Haru apologized for the confusion. 

”Enjoy yourselves,” Sojiro winked and gave Akira a thumbs up when he was behind Haru. 

”Mewhehehee!” Morgana laughed as he followed Sojiro outside. 

”Just grab a seat, I have some coffee ready,” Akira told the auburn-haired girl who bashfully rubbed her cheek. 

”Oh, Mona-chan...!” Haru blushed and quickly hopped in their usual booth and smiled as Akira brought over two cups of coffee. “I’m sorry, you must be tired.” 

”Don’t worry about it,” Akira laughed it off. There was no way he could be tired now. 

”I am worried though. After all, it’s you we’re talking about,” Haru’s eyes shone with concern for her recently returned boyfriend.”Um…” 

Haru reached under the table and took out a pink bag that was held shut by an ornate rose tie. 

”I… want you to have this. I actually made it myself...” Haru sheepishly pushed the chocolates over to Akira. 

”I’m amazed, Haru,” Akira complimented the girl, causing her to smile. 

”Thank goodness,” Haru relaxed in her seat, breathing a sigh of relief. “More importantly… I’m so happy you were able to get out earlier than we had expected. I was thinking I would have to mail it to you...” 

”Sorry to worry you,” Akira looked down at his coffee and rubbed the back of his head. 

”Oh! My apologies. I didn’t mean it like that...” Haru apologized. “Oh, yes! I’ve received an unofficial offer from Okumura Foods. It seems I’ll be participating in the coffee chain project even while I’m at college.” 

Haru looked down at her coffee and rubbed her arms. 

”Starting in April, I’ll be on my way to becoming a full member of society… Am I going to be OK?” Haru quickly glanced at Akira before sheepishly looking back down when they made eye contact. 

”I’m sure you will,” Akira reassured her with a grin. 

”Just hearing those words makes me feel like I’ll be able to accomplish almost anything,” Haru smiled, staring at her boyfriend with a profound sense of happiness. “Ummmm… May I sit next to you?” 

”You can sit next to me anytime, Haru,” Akira smiled as she practically jumped in the spot right next to him in the booth. 

”This is so calming…” Haru blushed. She was mentally calm, but she could feel her heart pounding against her ribs. “You’re… returning home next month, yes? I’ll be busy with work by then as well… so we...” 

Haru frowned. She had waited so long for him to come back only to hear the news that he was leaving her again. 

”Things won’t change,” Akira reassured her again. 

”Yes. I’ll come visit you on my days off,” Haru smiled. How could she be sad when she could always go to him, instead? “You know… I had so much I wanted to tell you, but I forgot it all the moment I saw your face. Truthfully, I spent all that time waiting for your release, so living a little further away is nothing...” 

Haru slowly leaned into Akira and rested her head on his shoulder. 

”I’m sorry, just for now,” Haru took some time to enjoy the heat radiating off his body. “I could even fall asleep like this… But I still have something else to give you… After you try a chocolate, though.” 

”Well I can’t refuse that offer,” Akira brushed her hair before grabbing one of the heart shaped chocolates. He looked closely and noticed a smaller heart made from Haru’s fingerprints. He took a bite out of the chocolate heart, noticing how sweet it was. It was the best milk chocolate he had ever tasted, but with mint filling and a very, very slight coffee-like flavor. 

”Some of them are filled with caramel,” Haru bashfully grinned. 

”Is there a reason for that, Peluche?” Akira smiled as her soft lips made contact with his cheek. 

”Well, it’s a bit embarrassing,” Haru blushed again. Since she had spent so much time alone, she had a habit of putting a lot of thought into things. “But some have mint filling because you’re the coolest boyfriend… And the caramel ones are because you’re the sweetest.” 

”Haru… You’re the sweetest, not me,” Akira took the other half of the chocolate and offered it to her. She opened her mouth and he fed it to her. “I gave that to you because you’re the cutest, nicest girlfriend anyone could ask for.” 

”Aki-kun…” Haru kissed Akira, who was still able to taste the chocolate on her tongue. After what felt like forever to the young couple, they separated and the auburn-haired girl began undoing the buttons to her winter jacket. 

”Hey, Haru?” Akira asked, slowly taking a sip of coffee. “What’s that other thing?” 

”W-Well…” Haru’s face turned red as she tossed her jacket into the other seat. “It’s my… Can we go upstairs first?” 

”Uh, sure,” Akira then remembered something else. “D-Do you want me to carry you up?” 

”Y-Yes, but… You’ll need all of your stamina…” Haru bashfully looked at the floor. 

”What?” Akira was genuinely confused. “Why would I-” 

”I’ll tell you upstairs…” Haru put her finger to Akira’s lips before running up the steps. 


End file.
